Le langage des fleurs
by Darkan
Summary: Une série de one-shots qui n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres. Chaque chapitre représente une fleur. Co-écrite avec Poochie-90! SLASH pour la plupart.
1. Aristoloche

Auteure: Darkan

Auteure: Darkan

Titre: Aristoloche

Genre: Humour

Personnages, Couple: House, Cuddy, pas de couple

Disclaimers: Ils appartiennent tous à David Shore, et blah blah blah

NdA : Ceci est le premier volet d'une série d'OS qui s'intitule « Le langage des fleurs ». Coécrite avec Poochie-90, j'écris un chapitre sur deux, et c'était MON idée à la base. Bref, cette fanfiction traitera de personnages et de couples divers et variés, mais généralement SLASH, à savoir des relations gay entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, y'a la petite flèche pointant vers la gauche en haut de votre écran, cliquez dessus, merci !

**#1 : Aristoloche.**

Tout aurait dû bien se passer en cette si belle journée d'été. House avait trois heures de retard, soit une de moins que d'habitude. Cameron sympathisait avec une mourante, Chase faisait n'importe quoi, et Foreman lisait le journal. Tout le Princeton Plainsboro Hospital était calme. Tout ? Non, car un petit service des diagnostiques résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur.

Et pour preuve : son chef, le célébrissime Gregory House, jouait joyeusement à la PSP dans une des nombreuses salles de consultation. Son patient actuel (un homme qui n'était venu ici que pour échapper à la cuisine de sa femme) le regardait faire, louant haut et fort son habileté. C'aurait pu être parfait, si Cuddyzilla n'avait pas encore débarqué !!

- House, je peux savoir ce que vous faites, _encore _?

- Je sauve mon patient !

- En jouant avec votre console ?

- Mais il a rien, il se planque juste à cause de sa femme !!

House se tourna brusquement vers l'homme.

- Dites-moi, vous seriez pas le mari de Cuddy par hasard ? Non parce que sinon je vous comprendrais de vouloir vous planquer comme ça !

- House, vous me ferez une heure de consultations supplémentaire. Monsieur, je vous serais reconnaissante de rentrer chez vous et de laisser mes employés travailler en paix !

House rouspéta mais, à la grande surprise de sa patronne, il se leva et s'exécuta. Elle ne le revit que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau avec une magnifique plante à petites fleurs jaunes dans un pot. Elle ne connaissait pas ce type de fleur, mais c'était très joli. La stupeur devait être visible sur son visage, car House s'expliqua :

- Je sais que je suis un parfait imbécile la plupart du temps, alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai acheté ça.

- Ho, House… Je suis touchée, vraiment… Mais ça ne vous dispensera pas de votre heure de consultations.

- … Ca valait la peine d'essayer.

Et il repartit comme il était venu. Elle sourit et observa les fleurs ; elles avaient un drôle d'aspect, mais étaient plutôt belles. Wilson entra dans le bureau de la jeune femme et ne put cacher son expression de surprise. Cuddy lui sourit et lui expliqua que c'était un cadeau de House. L'oncologue ne put retenir son rire. La directrice, un peu vexée, lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- Eh bien, cette fleur s'appelle une aristoloche… Sa signification dans le langage des fleurs est… particulière.

- Que veut-elle dire qui soit si amusant ?

- « Vous me tyrannisez ».

- … Ca ne m'étonne même pas de House…

- Moi non plus. Ho, et faites attention, elle possède de l'acide aristolochique au niveau de ses parties souterraines. Cette molécule est toxique pour l'homme avec de multiples conséquences.

Cuddy prit ses gants pour jeter l'immonde végétal aux ordures.

Elle n'en prit pas pour punir House.

- - - - - - -

Ca vous a plu ? Alors Review please !!


	2. Bardane

**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases:** House M.D.

**Personnages: **Greg et Jimmy

**Disclaimer: **David Shore

**Note de l'auteur: **Le deuxième chapitre… Parce qu'après un, c'est deux !!

**#2 : Bardane.**

House bailla bruyamment lorsque Wilson arriva à la cinquante-huitième phrase de son monologue comme quoi un médecin se devait de toujours être présent pour ses patients…

Et bla, bla, bla…

- Tu m'as écouté au moins ?

- Pardon ? Tu me parlais ? Désolé, j'étais trop occupé m'imaginer toutes les tortures que je pourrais essayer sur toi pour te faire taire, lança joyeusement Greg en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Bardane !

- Hein ?

- Bardane, répéta l'oncologue en penchant également la tête pour singer son collègue avant de lui tourner le dos et retourner à ses patients.

House hausse un sourcil, septique. Qu'est-ce que le gentil petit Jimmy avait encore inventé ? Un soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres du médecin lorsqu'il regarda l'heure. Il venait de rater sa série.

Gregory entra en trombe dans le bureau de Wilson, le visage neutre. James le fixa un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

- Où est mon dîner ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, continua Wilson en faisant mine de tourner les pages d'un dossier.

- Le sandwiche avec un mot dessus disant: Propriété de James Wilson, n'y touche pas House et qui se trouvait caché dans la salle de consultations.

- Je l'ai déplacé.

- Tu l'as déplacé, répéta House en levant les yeux au ciel. Au secours, il protège son dîner maintenant.

- Bardane !

- Pardon ?

- Bardane…

- Tu vas pas recommencer. C'est quoi ça « Bardane » ?

James se posa un moment, fixant House en haussant un sourcil provocateur. Il n'avait qu'à chercher si il voulait savoir.

Sur le coup, House rebroussa chemin et retourna dans son bureau. Internet, quelle belle invention quand même. Il tapa le mot « Bardane » sur Google.

Le médecin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Une multitude de fleurs venaient d'apparaître sur son écran. Depuis quand Wilson le prenait pour une fleur ? Un titre attira particulièrement son attention.

- La signification de chaque fleur… Bardane, lit-il en se rapprochant légèrement de l'écran comme pour mieux voir.

La porte du bureau de Wilson s'ouvrit une seconde fois dans un grand fracas.

- Wilson, râla House en lançant un regard noir à son ami qui dînait tranquillement avec le sandwiche de la précédente discussion. Je vais t'en donner moi des « vous m'importunez » !

- Ah, tu as enfin découvert ce que symbolisait la fleur bardane, sourit James en reprenant une bouchée de son déjeuner. Je pensais que tu ne comprendrais jamais. Allez, Bardane, je voudrais bien manger tranquillement.

- Je te revaudrais ça, tu peux me croire.


	3. Camélia

Auteure: Darkan

Auteure: Darkan

Titre: Camélia

Genre: Triste

Personnages, Couple: House, Wilson, Wilson-House one-sided

Disclaimers: Ils appartiennent tous à David Shore, et blah blah blah

NdA : Troisième chapitre ! Toujours pas de review, mais je garde espoir…

**#3 : Camélia.**

Jimmy soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Sur le balcon, il pouvait voir House s'énerver au téléphone. Le diagnosticien raccrocha rageusement, et les regards des deux médecins se croisèrent. De la honte et de la tristesse dans les beaux yeux marrons de l'oncologue, de la fierté et de la rage dans les orbes glacées de son aîné. Wilson ne put soutenir plus longtemps les reproches dans les yeux de son ami. Il baissa les siens sur son dossier et fit semblant de rien. Quand il releva la tête une demi-heure plus tard, le boiteux avait disparu. Soupirant à nouveau, le brun se leva et sortit sur le balcon, une fleur à la main. Il se remémora les événements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt dans la journée.

_Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude. Un nouveau cas à traiter, House avait fait une bêtise, Wilson était allé lui parler. Et le diagnosticien avait fait une de ses remarques sarcastiques qui avaient le don d'énerver l'oncologue._

_- Cette fois ça suffit, House. J'en ai marre de tes réflexions. J'en ai marre de ton attitude, j'en ai marre de jouer les baby-sitters et j'en ai marre de réparer tes bourdes._

_- Hé, ça sert à ça les amis, non ?_

_- Eh bien justement, j'en ai marre d'être ton ami. Ca ne me suffit plus._

_- … Arrête. Ne dis rien de plus._

_- J'aimerais… J'aimerais qu'on soit plus que des amis._

_Le regard du junkie se fit plus dur. Il fixa son ami droit dans les yeux et parla d'une voix trop forte pour être sincère._

_- On ne peut pas, Jimmy. Cuddy m'a bien fait comprendre que si nos relations prenaient cette tournure, elle nous virerait tous les deux._

_- Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de l'avis de Cuddy ?!_

_- Ca suffit ! C'est non, un point c'est tout._

_- Et alors quoi ? On va arrêter de se voir, de se parler ?_

_- C'est fini, James. Nous côtoyer serait trop dangereux._

_- T'es qu'un sale con, Greg._

A ce souvenir, le cancérologue eut un sourire désabusé. Il caressa doucement les pétales du camélia. La constance… n'était plus de mise. Etaient-ils donc Armand et Marguerite ? Il ferma les yeux, respira une dernière fois l'odeur de la fleur d'un blanc éclatant, et la jeta.

Elle s'écrasa plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Et il sembla à Wilson que son cœur avait sauté avec elle.


	4. Dipsacus

**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **House M.D.

**Personnages: **Greg et Jimmy

**Disclaimer: **David Shore

**Note de l'auteur: **Et je lance le numéro 4 !

**#4 : ****Dipsacus**

House et Wilson étaient tous deux assis au comptoir d'un bar, vide à cette heure si tardive.

James soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée, ou plutôt de la nuit. L'autre médecin était arrivé, il ne savait plus vraiment comment, à le convaincre de l'accompagner cuver une peine imaginaire et sans nul doute imaginative.

Il fixa un instant son attention sur le boiteux à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, signe qu'il avait bu plus de quatre whiskies. Son regard était torve, signe qu'il avait bu plus de huit whiskies.

Mais combien en avait-il bu pour finir ?

Jimmy oublia l'idée d'essayer de compter combien de verres son collègue avait bu. C'était trop compliqué à tenter.

- Je sais, dit soudainement House pour une raison encore inconnue au bataillon.

Un silence pesant fit son apparition.

- Et tu sais quoi, finit par demander l'oncologue en haussant un sourcil mais en gardant tout de même un air amusé devant la tête sérieuse que faisait House malgré la quantité non négligeable d'alcool.

- Je sais comment je vais faire, continua House en fixant sans bouger les bouteilles d'alcool rangées dans les étagères en face de lui.

- Faire quoi ?

Wilson fronça franchement les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir son ami.

- Ce que je dois faire pour lui prouver, expliqua simplement Gregory en touchant du bout du doigt le bouquet de chardons que la serveuse avait déposé là après l'avoir reçu de son ex qu'elle venait de larguer. Ex qui lui avait gentiment fait remarquer qu'elle ne méritait que d'horribles fleurs au nom tout aussi horrible de dipsacus pour cadeau.

Joli cadeau pensant James en fixant les doigts de House caresser la plante.

- Et je vais même le faire maintenant, House se retourna d'un seul coup, forçant son collègue à le regarder. Il se pencha sur Wilson puis passa sa main derrière sa nuque avant de l'embrasser brusquement.

Greg rompit le baiser avant de se lever précipitamment, laissant Wilson seul dans le bar désert. Car après tout, Gregory avait seulement soif de lui. Une fois la soif apaisée, il n'avait plus besoin de se saouler dans un bar.


	5. Epine vinette

Auteure: Darkan

Auteure: Darkan

Titre: Epine-vinette

Genre: Humour

Personnages, Couple: House, Wilson

Disclaimers: Ils appartiennent tous à David Shore, et blah blah blah

NdA : Cinquième chapitre ! J'ai jamais écrit aussi vite o.O Ca mérite bien une review ça non ?

**#5 : Epine-vinette.**

Une sale d'examen vide. Il est minuit passé, le Princeton Plainsboro Hospital est calme. Dans cette salle, deux hommes, passablement éméchés. Deux autres hommes et une femme, embarqués de force dans ce jeu stupide, se sont endormis par terre, assommés par l'alcool. L'homme le plus vieux de la bande reprend une gorgée de Malibu et sourit à son collègue. Celui-ci, dont les pensées se dispersent de plus en plus, sourit bêtement en retour.

- Tu sais, House, ça me fait penser…

- Rien que ça, c'est déjà un miracle.

- Mé-euh. Tu m'embêtes. J'allais dire un truc sensé.

- Allez, j'vais être sympa. Je t'écoute, Jimmy.

- Ce que tu bois, ça s'appelle bien un Malibu ?

- Ouais. Enfin, je crois, j'ai pas analysé.

- Ben, tu sais, dans ce dessin animé bien nul avec les bonshommes tous jaunes là…

- Les Simpsons ?

- Ouais, ça. Ben, la poupée, style barbie, ça s'appelle Malibu Stacy.

- Prononce pas ce nom, monsieur-j'ai-trois-ex-femmes !

- Quatre, pas trois. T'es con, Greg.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Tiens ça me fait penser, Stacy elle m'a offert des fleurs…

- Ah bon ? Quelle sorte ?

- Elle a dit que ça s'appelait de l'épine-vinette. C'est moche et ça pue, je les ai jetées.

- Son humour est aussi boiteux que toi.

- Très drôle, Jimmy, très spirituel…

- Non, sérieux. Tu devrais acheter un livre sur le langage des fleurs, tu serais moins con.

- Tu devrais te faire greffer un cerveau.

- On est pas amis pour rien. Et pour ton information, l'épine-vinette veut dire « vous avez mauvais caractère ».

- Et c'est elle qui me dit ça ? Elle est gonflée.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est mal placée pour je t'aime Greg.

- … Hein ?

- Elle est mal placée pour te dire ça.

- Non, après, t'as dit quoi ?

- Je t'aime Greg.

- Moi aussi… je m'aime.

- Connard.

- Jimmy, won't you please come home, where the grass is green and the buffaloes roam.

- Qu'est-ce que des buffles foutent chez toi ?

- Peu importe, réponds à la question.

- Si je veux venir chez toi ? Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

- Pas besoin que je te le dise, tu le sais déjà.

- Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Ho et puis zut, l'épette-vinine te va bien tout compte fait !

- L'é-quoi ? T'es bourré, Jimmy. Mais je t'aime quand même.

- Ho, House !! 3

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite ? Je laisse la porte ouverte à votre imagination…


	6. Fuchsia

**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **House M.D.

**Personnages****: **House, Cuddy

**Disclaimer:** David Shore

**Note de l'auteur: **Je crois que vous savez compter maintenant donc pas besoin de préciser qu'il s'agit du chapitre six… Merde, trop tard .

**#6 : Fuchsia**

- House !

Oh, la douce voix de Cuddy au petit matin.

House ne se retourna qu'au bout du dixième appel de sa patronne.

- Ouiiiii, chanta-t-il de son air le plus hypocrite.

- Vous avez des patients qui vous attendent en consultation.

Gregory cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de soupirer bruyamment. Il fit une moue de gamin boudeur.

- Mais je veux pas maman.

Ladite maman soupira à son tour.

- House, des gens sont malades et ont besoin de vous pour être soignés.

- Je peux envoyer un de mes larbins ?

- Non, vous !

Son ton était catégorique, il ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : si vous n'y allez pas dans la seconde, House, vous êtes viré !

Mais le médecin semblait avoir décroché de la conversation. Il fixait, les sourcils froncés, le tee-shirt de Lisa.

- Quoi encore, demanda la jeune femme en voyant que son employé venait de déconnecter son dernier neurone valide.

- Vous n'avez pas de décolleté, ajouta-il en continuant de fixer le décolleté inexistant.

- Ce tee-shirt est un cadeau et je le porte parce que justement, c'est un cadeau. C'est une fleur de fuchsia, si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Vous êtes pleine de prévenance mais perdez votre temps, dit House, semblant passer du coq à l'âne.

- Pardon ?

- Ca veut dire que vous pouvez faire ou dire ce que vous voulez, je n'irai pas en consultation.

House tourna le dos à Cuddy, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir, ne voyant absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes parce que Darkan me l'a si gentiment demandé:

Arakasi : D'abord, merci pour ta review. Darkan a pété un boulon en la voyant vv. C'est pour dire comme ça lui a fait plaisir. A moi aussi bien sûr mais elle était encore plus heureuse que moi. Et oui, nous sommes bien deux. Moi, Poochie et elle, mon amie Darkan. Et nous sommes fan de Houson !!

'Fin bref, j'écrirais peut-être une Huddy pour le fun mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas de Dark.

N-lii : Merci pour ta review. Ca fait super plaisir de voir qui a des gens sur terre pour lire nos conneries, bien que le langage des fleurs soit un sujet très intéressant. Et la liste sera longue en plus, que de joie !!

Mais tu sais, on adore les Simpson, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils sont dans le drabble de Darkan. :p

Bon, à plus pour le prochain drabble écrit pas Darkan cette fois (chacune son tour). Et encore merci pour vos encouragements.

Tschuss !!

Poochie-90, yaoiste acharnée et dérangée.

Note de Darkan :

Tout d'abord, merci de votre soutien à tous/toutes. Ca me fait très plaisir de voir qu'on nous lit. Et oui j'ai pété un boulon, c'est si grave que ça ? :p

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je saurai rien poster avant mardi, parce que je pars ce week-end à Paris. Désolée ! Mais je tâcherai d'écrire le prochain chapitre en route. Bref, gros bisous de Paris mes ptits loups !


	7. Glaieul Giroflée

Auteure: Darkan

Auteure: Darkan

Titre: Glaïeul et Giroflée

Genre: Humour

Personnages, Couple: House, Wilson ; Houson

Disclaimers: Ils appartiennent tous à David Shore, mais je les ai demandés pour Noël

NdA : Chapitre 7 !! (Mon chiffre préféré !) Et là, deux fleurs pour le prix d'une.

**#7 : Glaïeul et Giroflée.**

Wilson jeta un dernier regard à ses dossiers avant de laisser sa tête heurter durement la surface de bois de son bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer… Il n'y avait aucun suspense avec les cancers. Ca se terminait invariablement de la même façon. Il se ressaisit et se colla une baffe mentale : voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme House ! Honteux, il se redressa et se remit à travailler avec une ardeur renouvelée. Ardeur qui s'estompa bien vite pour de nouveau laisser place à l'ennui. Vaincu, il finit par lâcher son stylo pour vaquer à une occupation bien plus passionnante : faire la sieste.

Il ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard, lorsque Chase pénétra dans son bureau. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l'oncologue en constatant que le jeune médecin du département des diagnostics portait un bouquet de fleurs. Le blondinet s'empressa de se justifier.

- House m'a demandé de vous apporter ça. Il dit que l'expéditeur s'est trompé de service.

- Ho… Merci de vous être déplacé. Enfin, je suppose que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le choix. Connaissant House, il a dû vous menacer d'une façon stupide et puérile.

- Dans le mille. Il voulait me priver de dessert.

- Et vous avez marché ?

- Ca me permettait d'avoir la paix quelques minutes.

- Je vois… Posez ça sur mon bureau et allez faire une pause, si House vous demande où vous étiez, dites-lui que vous m'aidiez à classez mes dossiers, je vous couvrirai.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Je vous revaudrai ça.

Le brun sourit au jeune homme qui lui rendit son sourire avant de déposer le bouquet sur le bureau du cancérologue et de partir se reposer un peu. Wilson, curieux, prit le bouquet et tenta d'identifier les fleurs. Un glaïeul entouré de treize giroflées jaunes. Fouillant sa mémoire, il se souvint que cette disposition, les fleurs encerclant le glaïeul, signifiait, par le nombre de fleurs, l'heure d'un rendez-vous. Visiblement dans ce cas, 13h, soit l'heure du déjeuner. Cependant, la signification des giroflées jaunes lui échappait. Curieux, il prit dans un tiroir de son bureau son dictionnaire du langage des fleurs. Il l'ouvrit à la lettre « g » et chercha brièvement, son doigt glissant le long des colonnes. Il finit par trouver l'objet de sa quête. Lisant la définition, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. De toute évidence, House ne l'attendait pas à la cafétéria comme il l'avait tout d'abord cru, mais dans une salle de consultation. Fouillant le bouquet, Jimmy trouva une carte. Un lapin sur un tricycle y était dessiné. Sur sa patte avant, le chiffre 7 était griffonné au crayon. L'oncologue esquissa un sourire, regarda l'heure, et se remit au travail. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle motivation pour effectuer son travail.

- - - - - - - - -

PS : La giroflée jaune signifie « Je vous veux tout de suite »

PS2 : Un one-shot dédicacé à qui trouve de quel manga vient la carte !!


	8. Hyacinthe

**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **House M.D.

**Personnages: **House, Wilson

**Disclaimer: **David Shore

**Note de l'auteur: **Chapitre 8, comme vous pouvez tous le remarquer puisque c'est écrit juste en dessous.

**#8 : Hyacinthe.**

Vous connaissez sans doute tous quelques clichés…

Une scène d'un film dont on s'attend à tous les coups. Style le Prince Charmant se lançant à corps perdu dans la bataille pour sauver sa Belle, en danger de mort imminente.

Ou ces affreux moments de cinéma où le couple nouvellement réuni s'échange son premier baiser sous les assauts d'une caméra tournante.

Ben oui, il y a un nombre incalculable de magnifiques instants très romantiques. Ceux-là ne sont que deux simples exemples parmi tant d'autres. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrive à la cheville du passage tant connu où le jeune homme aillant fait une connerie plus grosse que lui, ou simplement voulant prouver son amour à sa chère et tendre, débarque chez la jeune femme en question avec un bouquet de fleurs caché dans le dos.

C'est ce que se dit House en cet instant, planté comme un gland tout seul devant la porte de son meilleur ami, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

La raison de sa visite (sans doute la seule depuis pas mal de temps) ? Voir le troisième paragraphe, première situation.

Greg soupire pour le énième fois de la saison. Attendant une réponse à son appel, il fixe l'horrible bouquet de hyacinthes mauves. Quelle idée de faire un bouquet d'excuse avec de telles fleurs ?

Il sort de ses pensées en entendant Wilson ouvrir la porte. L'autre le regarde comme si il venait de la planète Mars… Ou Venus, au choix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demande James en fronçant les sourcils.

Un sourire crispé suivit de la présentation de fameux bouquet sont les seules réponses qu'il obtient.

- Je suppose que si toi, le Grand Docteur House, tu t'es déplacé jusque chez moi avec quelque chose que tu as acheté, c'est que tu as _vraiment _fait une grosse connerie.

- En fait, j'ai acheté le bouquet avec l'argent que j'ai trouvé dans la veste de Foreman, commence ledit Grand Docteur House, et comme tu n'es pas au courant en ce qui concerne ce que _j'ai fait_, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici.

House tourne le dos à son ami pour pouvoir se tirer vite fait, mais ce dernier le retient par le col de la chemise.

- Pas la peine de me retenir, tu sais, tu peux garder le bouquet quand même, dis Greg. Il est toujours d'actualité.

Wilson cligne des yeux, plongé dans une incompréhension totale.

- Bien que je doute que tu veuilles encore de moi une fois que tu auras remarqué l'état de ton bureau. Cameron avait raison. Joué au base-ball dans un bureau n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Je ne jouerai plus au base-ball, c'est promis. De toute façon j'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu. House s'approche alors de James pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ouais, un jeu beaucoup plus amusant.

Wilson écarquille les yeux sous la surprise mais les ferme bien vite sous l'offensive d'un autre baiser.

--

PS: Hyacinthe signifie « Voulez-vous jouer à l'amour ? »


End file.
